Moira Sullivan (Earth 1)
|relatives= |status=Comatose |species=Human |gender=Female |universe=Earth 1 |first appearance= Season 4 Episode 10: |death= }} Moira Sullivan (born September 20, 1960) is the mother of and the ex-wife of . Moira is a with the ability to control other meteor-infected individuals. Powers and Abilities *'Mind Control': Her powers seemed to be limited to other " ": who acquired their power from . However, since was vulnerable to the mind control chemical derived from her spinal fluid, it may have some effect on ordinary humans as well. Her powers did not require line of sight; she was able to control Chloe several times from miles away. They seemed to rely on her holding, or at least making contact with, an object belonging to the metahuman as well. When under Moira's influence, individuals demonstrated a single-minded focus on their objective even if others attempted to dissuade them from their current course of action; Chloe even resorted to using kryptonite to stop Clark when Moira ordered Chloe to leave town to protect her from Lex even when Clark could have easily protected her. Her power could be controlled deliberately, but she was also shown to use it without knowing it, such as once telling Chloe to wash her hands only for Chloe to scrub her hands until her fingers bled. Her case file mentioned that Moira "may be the key to finalizing ", a project that took DNA from metahumans in order to produce super-soldiers. With her powers of mind control over meteor freaks, Moira could command an army of super soldiers. Most likely, Moira's DNA was successfully added to the project, as super-soldier was mind controlled. However, Wes was able to temporarily resist his mind control though, suggesting that Project Ares was unable to duplicate the full range of Moira's powers; no metahuman was ever shown to be capable of resisting Moira's mind control. Early life Moira was exposed to and infected by the of during the . In 1995, when Chloe was eight, she realized that she had the power to telepathically control . One day, when Chloe came home with ink all over her hands, Moira told her to go wash them. However, when Chloe decided instead to play on her computer, an enraged Moira accidentally used her power and ordered her to scrub her hands until all of the ink was gone. When she came to check on Chloe, there was blood all over the bathroom because Chloe had scrubbed her hands raw. Horrified at what she had done, Moira voluntarily committed herself in order to protect Chloe from her. Season 4 When Chloe was a high school senior, she discovered that Moira had been in a mental institution since she was twelve. She also found out that the supposed "mental illness" that her mother suffered from was hereditary. Season 5 When Chloe was possessed by the spirit of a girl who was murdered, she began showing signs of "mental illness" including delusions and self-harm. She was actually reliving the dead girl's last memories, and was later cleared. At Clark's insistence she visited her mother for the first time. Season 6 When Chloe was twenty years old, she began to realize her actions were being manipulated by an outside source. She assaulted and stole a flash drive from him, but could not clearly remember doing so. Lex had transferred Moira out of Forest Glen Sanitarium into and was trying to use her powers for his benefit. He told Moira that if she did not obey, she would never see Chloe. Moira controlled Chloe to alert her of her captivity. Although Moira maintained that she could only control her daughter, Lex proved her wrong by commanding a metahuman named to attack her. When a violent psychopath escaped, Moira used her powers against Lex by commanding the escapee to kill Lex. When Lex discovered what she had done, because of her refusal to cooperate, Lex threatened Chloe's life. Moira tried to get Chloe to leave Smallville as quickly as possible, but she was intercepted by Lex's men and thrown into Level 33.1 as a prisoner in the same cell as her mother. There, Chloe discovered her mother was the one controlling her, and that Lex has developed a drug to wake her from her catatonic state. Chloe and Moira attempted to escape by using Lowell. Moira was caught but Chloe was able to overpower a guard and took a smoke grenade launcher from him, which she fired at Lex when he attempted to block her escape. arrived and saved Lex's life and broke out Chloe and Moira out of Level 33.1. Clark took Moira and Chloe to for safety. While Chloe left to secure a permanent safe place for her, Moira revealed that the drug only works for twenty-four hours. As she slipped back into her catatonia, Clark told her all about her daughter's accomplishments. After Chloe returned, she begged her mother to make a deal with Lex for the drug, but Moira refused. Minutes later she relapsed into her catatonic state. With the help of her friend , Chloe transferred her to a safer facility in Oliver's town, Star City. Season 8 Two years later, it was revealed that had saved vials of Moira's spinal fluid and made it into an injectable serum. They used the serum on Chloe to force her into tracking down Green Arrow, and on Oliver to make him find out what happened to Lex Luthor. While under the influence of the fluid, Oliver shot Clark through the heart while Clark was temporarily deprived of his powers and almost killed him before a friend of Clark's managed to help him regain his powers. The serum seemed to be experimental however, since it wore off after a few minutes. Moira's Case file Moira's psychological profile can be seen on the screen when Chloe looks up her mother's case file on the flashdrive. :She has blue eyes and brown hair, is 5'8", was born September 20, 1960, and admitted herself to Forest Glen Sanitarium approximately nine years ago. Considered delusional and underwent intensive psychotherapy. '' :''Patient eventually fell into a catatonic state, rendering further treatment ineffective. :First contact: Patient came to our attention while researching her daughter, also suspected of possessing special abilities. Upon first attempting to communicate with the patient, we found her still catatonic and unresponsive. Patient was given a newly developed drug intended to disrupt the catatonia and 'Wake' the patient. Drug proved successful only when administered every --"government utilization" and special forces. They want to use this person as a weapon: "Patient may be the key to finalizing Project Ares." They want to create peptide-enhanced beings. "Result: the world's first unstoppable army." Appearances Notes * In 's , Moira was portrayed by Lindsay Bourne. * Lynda Carter is best known for her portrayal of Wonder Woman in a 1970s television series of the same name. * According to Al Septien, Chloe and Moira became infected by the meteorite during the shower in '89, when they were driving through Smallville. Trivia * In , Moira is said to have left when Chloe was five-years-old (1992). In the episode, Chloe claims to know where her mother is. Both statements were retconned by the reveal in (that Chloe had recently found her mother, in an mental hospital) and the flashback in , which showed Moira leaving in 1995 (making Chloe eight-years-old). Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Smallville Residents